Guardería Rowdylove
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: Oh, pobres RRBZ, desde ahora en adelante lo pensaran más de viente veces antes de volver a cuidar a los pequeños parientes de las chicas. Alias, los demonios en miniatura.


**¡Hola pequeños grandes!**

**Este es un ****_One-shot _****De humor^^**

**Nota: Los adolescentes presentados en esta historia tienen ****_dieciséis años_**

**Nota: los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen a excepción de _Koki._**

* * *

**_"Guardería"_**

–¡Kuriko devuélveme mis dulces!- Grito Momoko vuelta loca al ver como su pequeña hermana corría por todo el parque arrojando los dulces de

ella en todas las direcciones posibles.

–¡Shou eso es popo, imbécil!- Grito Kaoru a su hermano pequeño que jugaba con la popo y la arrojaba hacía arriba como si fuera agua bendita.

–¡Koki deja de tirarle piedras al pobre pajarito!- Grito Miyako a su pequeño primo rubio que bombardeaba con piedras a todos los pajaritos que veía.

Las tres muchachas derrotadas, se arrojaron al césped totalmente estresadas.

–No entiendo por que siempre me obligan a cuidar a ese engendro– Kaoru Bufo.

–Y yo no entiendo por que me ofrecí a cuidar a Koki– Miyako frunció el ceño.

–Maldita Kuriko, esos dulces me costaron una fortuna– dijo Momoko llorando cómica mente.

Una estela azul paso rápidamente por el cielo y de aquella estela cayeron un montón de folletos al suelo.

–¿Pero que rayos?– Momoko pregunto confundida.

–¿Por que Boomer arrojo estos folletos?– Miyako saco el folleto que había caído en su cara y lo comenzó a leer.

–¡HA HA HA HA!– Estallo en risas Kaoru.

–¿Están Bromeando?– Momoko dijo entre risas.

_Guardería Rowdylove_

_Señores y señoras ¿sus hijos son fastidiosos?_

_¿Si?, ¿y demasiado?_

_¿No quieren cuidarlos más?_

_¡Nosotros tenemos la solución!_

_¡Hoy abrimos una nueva guardería para niños!_

_Casa #204._

_Fono: 157632348_

_¡No se arrepentirá!_

–¿Ese no es el número de teléfono de Butch?– Kaoru pregunto extrañada.

–¿Como lo sabes?– Momoko sonrío Picara.

–Por que el baboso me da todos los días su número en la escuela– dijo sería.

–Chicas...No seria tan mala idea dejar a estos minis Him a cargo de ellos– Murmuro Miyako.

–¿Estas loca?, quizás traumen a los pequeños enanos– Momoko dijo sorprendida.

–No, espera, Miyako tal vez tiene razón, podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro– Kaoru sonrió malvadamente.

–Así es, nos libramos de los pequeños y aprovechamos de que ellos molesten a los Rowdyruff Boys Z, ¿no creen?

–¿Entonces que esperamos?. ¡Andando!– Chillo Momoko malvadamente.

.

* * *

.

–Kaoru, ¿para donde vamos?– Shou jalo de la capucha verde de su hermana.

–A la casa de unos amigos– Respondió la susodicha.

–¿A casa de sus novios?– Koki pregunto inocente.

Las muchachas se sonrojaron a morir y voltearon lentamente hacía el niño de cabello rubio, llenas de un aura asesina.

–¡No son nuestros novios!– Exclamaron a unisono rojas como el rojo color de los tomates.

–¿Nos dejaran debajo de un puente?– Kuriko pregunto temerosa.

–No, Kuriko solo vamos a la casa de unos amigos. No seas paranoica.

Llegaron a la susodicha casa, una casa de una planta con los muros pintados de colores, flores y muchos brillos por doquier que casi logra que Kaoru y Shou

vomiten allí mismo.

Momoko abrió la puerta y las tres quedaron con la mandíbula en el suelo. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo y pacifico, demasiado para ser un lugar en donde

estaban los traviesos adolescentes de los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

Brick estaba sentando en una pequeña silla leyendo un libro y alrededor de el habían un montón de niñas suspirando como enamoradas, Butch parecía un

niño de cinco años jugando con unos autos de carreras junto con otros infantes y Boomer corría por todos lados con un pequeño niño en su espalda como si de

un helicóptero se tratara, pero en cuanto vio a las muchachas, dejo al niño en el suelo y les sonrío amablemente.

–Hermanos– Llamo Boomer tranquilamente.

Butch y Brick dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se dirigieron hacía las tres chicas que aun los veían asombradas.

–¡Hola linduras!– Butch dijo amablemente.

–¿A que se debe su estupenda visita, bellezas?– Pregunto Brick con voz serena.

–Es idea mía, ¿o hoy están más lindas de lo normal?– Boomer hablo con una sonrisa.

Las chicas estaban más sorprendidas ante aquellos cumplidos por parte de ellos.

–¿Quienes son ustedes y que les hicieron a los tarados?– Kaoru golpeaba levemente con su dedo indice una y otra vez el pecho de Butch.

Boomer se coloco a la altura de los tres pequeños que acompañaban a las adolescentes.

–¿Por que no van a jugar con los niños de allá?– Sonrío

Los tres pequeños solo asintieron con una sonrisa y corrieron a jugar con los demás niños.

–¡Escuchen taradas!– Dijo Brick molesto.

–¡Este trabajo que conseguimos no nos los van arruinar!– Boomer dijo con desconfianza.

–¡Así que más vales que se vallan!– Concluyo Butch cruzado de brazos.

–Ya decía yo que esto no era normal– Dijo Miyako rodando los ojos.

–Solo queremos que los cuiden, nada más– Momoko dijo seria

–Así que, Adiós–Grito Kaoru que ya estaba en la puerta con sus dos amigas.

Los tres adolescentes las siguieron con la mirada hasta que se fueron luego voltearon y quedaron con los ojos en puntitos, el lugar estaba hecho un caos.

Koki les arrojaba crayones a los niños más pequeños mientras reía inocentemente, Kuriko tenía la boca llena de galletas y había sacado todos los libros que

estaban en el estante y Shou había sacado una cortina y la puso sobre el, haciendo creer a los demás niños que era un fantasma.

–¡Enanos del demonio!– Gritaron los tres hermanos.

Todos se quedaron paralizados y en silencio hasta que Shou volvió a decir "_Buu" _y todos los niños volvieron a correr despavoridos.

–¿Que hacemos?– Boomer dijo jalándose el cabello con ambas manos.

–Butch tu, ve con el hermano de Kaoru, Boomer tu con el primo de Miyako y yo voy con la mocosa– Ordeno el pelirrojo.

.

* * *

.

Brick perseguía a la pequeña Kuriko por todo el lugar mientras que ella saltaba todo lo que estaba en su camino aun con las galletas en la boca.

–¡Kuriko, comer tanto dulce no es bueno!– Grito.

–¡Mientes!, mi hermana come dulces todo el tiempo

–Por eso te lo digo. ¡Ella es una loca!– Grito olvidando el hecho de que el también pasaba sus días comiendo dulces a montones.

–¡También dijo que tu eres un come dulces peor que ella!– Grito la pequeña.

Brick dejo de perseguirla y se ruborizo. ¡Ella hablaba de el!, una enorme sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro. Kuriko también se detuvo

y camino hasta Brick, paso su mano frente al rostro de el y el seguía con su sonrisa.

–¿Que te pasa?–

–Momoko...¿te a hablado de mi?– Pregunto feliz.

–Si, habla de ti todo el tiempo

–¿De veras?

–De veritas.. ah, y también habla de varios chicos más– Dijo despreocupada mente mientras que a Brick se le borraba la sonrisa.

–...¿me dices sus nombres?– Brick tomo una libreta junto con un bolígrafo y anoto el titulo de _babosos que hay que golpear._

–¿Que me das a cambio?– Dijo observando el frasco de galletas.

–Dos galletas.

–Diez galletas.

–Tres galletas

–Diez galletas

–Cuatro galletas

–Diez galletas

–Seis galletas y medias.

–Diez galletas

–Siete galletas y es mi ultima oferta.

–Diez galletas con un refresco de naranja y hacemos un trato.

–..Esta bien– Suspiro derrotado.

–Genial, creo que el primero se llama..

–¡Espera!

–¿Que te pasa ahora?

–No le digas a Momoko que yo te pregunte esto

–¿Por que no?– dijo desconfiada

–Por que no

–¿Por que se va a enterar de que tu gustas de ella?

–¿De que hablas mocosa?

–Se nota a diez metros que a ti te gusta mi hermana

–¿Enserio?.. digo, _bah_, como me va a gustar esa loca.

–Entonces, ¿no creo que te importe que le diga que estas escribiendo los nombres de los muchachos de los cuales a ella les gusta para golpearlos?

–...¿Cual es tu precio, pequeña estafadora?

–Cincuenta dolares y agrégale cinco galletas más.

–Treinta dolares y ninguna galleta.

–Cincuenta más diez galletas y punto, o Momoko se entera.

–Tkss, me da igual– Fingió desinterés.

–Bueno, entonces le llamare en este instante y le diré que cierto pelirrojo la ama con todo su ser y..

–Cuarenta dolares y dos galletas

–Sesenta dolares y agrega ocho galletas.

–Ok, ok, tu ganas.

–Bien, vas a necesitar una libreta más grande, por que habla de diferentes chicos cada día.

.

* * *

.

–Este mocoso es peor que Kaoru– Butch dijo agitado y mirando hacía todos lados buscando al pequeño fantasma Shou que se había desaparecido de su vista.

–¡Hey tarado!– Grito el pequeño niño que estaba detrás de el.

–¿De donde saliste enano?

–De la pansa de mi madre, tonto– Sonrío.

Definitivamente ese niño era pariente de Kaoru, las mismas respuestas sarcásticas que ella siempre le daba al muchacho de ojos verdes.

–Que chistoso..

–Lo se.

–Claro...Escucha mini Kaoru, tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado y ..

–Cierto, tu no me agradas para nada.

–Te felicito.. ahora vamos

–¿Para donde?

Butch pensó por unos segundos, ni el mismo sabia a donde tenía que ir, solo tenia que lograr mantener tranquilo al mini demonio.

–No lo se... mejor lee un libro o algo así.

–Ahora comprendo a Kaoru.

–¿De que hablas?

–Siempre escribe que eres un idiota en su diario– Dijo con desinterés.

–¿Su diario?

–¿Si?, ¿su diario?, ¿no conoces los diarios?, ¿esos montones de hojas con una portada de color rosa? en que las chicas escriben las porquerías que les ocurren en

su patética vida y también escriben acerca de los muchachos que les gusta y bla bla bla..

–¿Muchachos que les gusta?

–Si..¿tengo que dibujarte lo ahora?– Pregunto fastidiado.

–¿Sabes cuales son esos muchachos?

–Claro que..no, solo recuerdo que salía tu nombre, torpe.

–¡Genial!– Grito Feliz

–¿Genial que?

–Genial nada.

–¿Genial de que le gustes a mi hermana?, yo nunca dije que estabas en la sección de los chicos a cuales les gusta.

–¿Entonces no estoy en aquella sección?

–No lo se– Se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

–Si lo sabes. Vamos, dime

–Mmm..tal vez estés en la sección de los chicos que les gusta– Shou dijo y inmediatamente Butch sonrió.– O quizás estés en la sección de los idiotas que odia.

–¡Como no vas a poder recordar algo tan importante como eso!

–¡Simplemente no lo recuerdo!

–Diablos.

–Pero..

–¡¿Pero que?!

–Adivina que

–¡¿Que?!

–Justo hoy saque su diario y lo tengo dentro de mi mochila

–¡Dámelo!– Grito entusiasmado

–ah, pero espera un segundo, adolescente gruñón. Yo quiero algo a cambio.

–¿Que quieres?.. no tengo drogas y no asesino a personas.

–¡No quiero drogas y tampoco quiero que asesines a nadie!

–¿Entonces que quieres?

–¿Sabes?, nunca e golpeado a alguien que no sea a Kaoru o a Dai..

–¿quieres que deje que me golpees?, _já_, no podrás ni tocarme un cabello, enano.

–¡Soy el hermano menor de Kaoru Matsubara!, la chica que a dejado sin hijos a un billón de chicos por pasarse de listos con ella , ¿y tu crees que yo no puedo

golpearte a ti?, grandote– Shou se cruzo de brazos.

–Ok, dejare que me golpees, pero después no llores si sales lastimado– Butch lo observo con desconfianza.

–Claro, claro.

_Cinco minutos después._

_–_¡Basta, basta!– Grito Butch.

–¿Te rindes?– Shou pregunto mientras le hacía una llave que Kaoru le enseño.

–¡Me rindo, me rindo, ya quítate de encima demonio en miniatura!

–¡Soy el mejor!

–Ahora, ¿me puedes dar el endemoniado diario?– Pregunto fastidiado

–Claro, ¡Pero primero atrapa me si puedes!– Se volvió a poner la cortina blanca y salio corriendo chocando con todo a su paso.

–¡Duende vuelve acá, nosotros hicimos un trato!

.

* * *

.

–¡Ya baja de allí!– Boomer grito dando brincos para alcanzar a Koki que se encontraba arriba del estante más alto.

–¡No, hasta que me devuelvas mis crayones!– Exigió el rubio pequeño.

–¡Tu provocaste que te los quitara!

–¡Pero no tenias por que!

–¡Estabas arrojándolos por todos lados!

–¿y?

–¡Podrías haberle sacado un ojo a alguien!

–¡Eso solo ocurre en las películas, tonto!

–¡También puede ocurrir en la vida real!

–¡Ah, ya cállate, señor seguridad!– Koki de un salto se bajo del estante y se cruzo de brazos.

–¡Mi nombre es Boomer!

–¡No me grites!, y se que tu nombre es Boomer, tarado, mi prima cada vez que habla por teléfono pronuncia tu feo nombre.

–¿De verdad?– Pregunto ilusionado

–No, también habla de un tal Takaaki

–¿Takaaki?, ¿el chico de la escuela?

–¿Y que voy a saber yo?

–¿Que dice de el?

–Dice que es un chico guapo y un millón de idioteces más y se ríe tímidamente..

–¿Takaaki?, ¿a ella le gusta Takaaki?– Pregunto triste.

–No, le gusta otro chico.

–¿Quien?

–¿Quieres que te diga?

–¡Claro que si!

–Que lastima, no puedo.

–¿por que no puedes?

–Por que supe esa información ya que la estaba espiando y si se entera se enfadara.

–No se enterara.

–Siempre se entera

–No esta vez

–No, lo siento, no te diré. Tu no la conoces enojada

–Créeme, si la conozco enojada– Recordó la ultima vez en una de sus peleas en que sin querer, desarmo una de las coletas de Bubbles/Miyako y se puso como

demente que recién había escapado del manicomio.

–¿Y como es enojada?

–¿no que lo sabias?

–Si lose, pero quiero asegurarme si tu sabes también.

–Bien, se pone roja como tomate, corre en todas las direcciones balbuceando estupideces y luego insulta a todo el mundo.

–_¡woow!_

–¿eh?

–Cuando yo le hacía bromas solo se ponía roja y balbuceaba estupideces– Dijo asombrado.–¡Tienes que decirme tus bromas!

–¡Claro, socio!– Dijo feliz de que se pudo ganar al pequeño.–Pero, ¿ahora me puedes decir quien le gusta?

–¿para que quieres saber?

–Ah, bueno..

–¿Acaso te gusta mi prima?

–...No, ¿como crees?– Sonrío nervioso.

–Oh, que lastima

–¿Que lastima?

–Si, que lastima

–¿Por que?

–Por que ella gusta de ti– Dijo con sus brazos en la nuca.

–¡¿Enserio?!– Sujeto al pequeño niño de los hombros.

–S-si, y ahora s-suéltame

–Lo siento...¡Le gusto a Miyako!– Extendió sus brazos y sonrió amplia mente.

–¿No que no te gustaba?

–Silencio, no me arruines el momento.

–...¿ok?

.

* * *

.

Kaoru se encontraba sobre su cama, con los audífonos puestos y durmiendo profundamente, pero despertó al sentir que alguien la jalaba del pie, abrió los ojos

para encontrarse con el desesperado y angustiado pelinegro.

–¡¿Que estas haciendo maldito demente?!– Grito tratando de zafarse del agarre.

–¡Levántate, tarada!– Gritaba aun forcejeando

–¡No, suelta mi pie!– Agarro una almohada y se lo arrojo directo ala cara pero poco le importo a el.

–¡Que te levantes mujer!

–¡Suéltame!

–¡Levántate!

Momoko estaba sola en casa, así que tenia el volumen de la radio a todo lo que daba. Bailaba mientras se echaba uno que otro dulce a la boca, pero se detuvo

en seco al ver que por su ventana, un muchacho pelirrojo, entraba apresurada mente.

–¿Brick?

–¡Momoko!

–¡¿Por que entraste por mi ventana?!– Pregunto exaltada

–¡Cállate y vamos!

–¡¿Para donde?!

–¡Solo camina!

–si no me dices donde vamos o que ocurrió, no me muevo de este lugar– se cruzo de brazos.

–¡No vengas con caprichos y camina, maldita sea!– cogió a la muchacha de la cintura mientras que esta se sujetaba de su ropero.

–¡Suéltame, Baka!

–¡Ocurrió algo con los mocosos!– Grito ya cabreado.

Momoko se dejo de sujetar del ropero y lo observo sorprendida.

Miyako se observaba en el espejo mientras sonreía, tenía puesto un nuevo vestido que había comprado el día anterior, el vestido era de color celeste,

hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y tenía un lazo blanco en la cintura que terminaba en un elegante moño. Dejo de sonreírle al espejo cuando escucho un

leve golpecito proveniente de la ventana, dirigió su vista hacía allá y vio a un Boomer con rostro de angustia. Fue hacía la ventana y la abrió con confusión.

–Boomer, ¿que haces aquí?

–Miyako..yo– dijo nervioso

–¿que ocurre?– poso sus delicadas manos en las mejillas del chico rubio.

–Los enanos...

–¿Koki, Shou y Kuriko?

–Si, si, ellos..

–¿Que tienen ellos?

–¡Se escaparon!– Grito y acto seguido Miyako lo abofeteo

–¡Imbécil!– Grito vuelta una loca.

–¡Ouch!– Se sobo la mejilla.

–¡¿Como se pudieron haber escapado?!

–No lo se, los tres enanos del demonio comenzaron a correr y los perdimos de vista

–¡Vamos a buscarlos!

Miyako se transformo en Bubbles y sujeto a Boomer de los brazos, para luego salir volando a buscar a los pequeño niños.

.

* * *

.

–¡Mi mamá me matara!– Momoko dijo hundiendo su rostro en sus palmas.

–Tranquila momo, te aseguro que los encontraremos– Miyako dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga pelirroja.

–Y si no los encontramos, simplemente culpamos a los _Rowdy-idiotas._

_–_¡Esto no es culpa de nosotros!– Protesto el rubio

–Es culpa de ustedes, muchachas chillonas.– Butch se cruzo de brazos.

–¿De nosotras?– Preguntaron a unisono

–Solo a ustedes se les ocurre dejar a sus endemoniados parientes, a cargo de nosotros– Dijo el pelirrojo.

La morena y la pelirroja abrieron sus bocas para reprocharles y insultarlos pero Miyako las interrumpió.

–Chicas, antes de que comiencen a actuar como locas, mejor pensamos en donde pueden estar los minis Hims

–Mmm...a Kuriko le fascinan las cosas dulces, a Shou y a Koki, ¿también?– Pregunto Brick con rostro de concentrado.

–No, a Shou le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con la violencia

–Y a Koki le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con crayones o vídeo juegos de disparar.

–Hum..Si yo fuera un mocoso que le gustan los caramelos, la violencia y los crayones, ¿donde estaría?

–¡La convención de infantes!– Grito derrepente el rubio.

–¡Andando!

.

* * *

.

Los seis adolescentes entraron al recinto, un enorme lugar, lleno de globos, colores y música tipo Barney. Habían niños corriendo de aquí para allá, gritando y

riendo. Ellos se sentían como unos grandulones en medio de tanto niño pequeño.

–Bien, escuchen, es mejor que nos separemos y..¡Brick mira!– A punto con su dedo indice a una mesa llena de caramelos y pastelillos

–¡Oh santo cielo!– Exclamo el pelirrojo para luego ir corriendo hacía allá seguido por Momoko.

–Ok...creo que no contamos con ellos dos– Miyako dijo suspirando.

–¡Kaoru!– Grito el moreno con entusiasmo.

–¡Esto es el paraíso!– Grito la pelinegra al ver una fila de vídeo juegos de violencia. Ambos corrieron, espantando a uno que otro niño.

–Miyako, creo que tu y yo somos los únicos normale... Hable demasiado pronto– El chico de pecas miro en dirección en la cual miraba la rubia y inmediatamente se

alejo de ella, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

–¡Boomer, por favor!– Suplico la rubia.

–¡No, jamas!

–¡Te lo suplico!

–¡No, es vergonzoso!

–Hazlo por mi. Por la adorable y dulce Miyako– Sonrió.

–...Esta bien– Suspiro derrotado. Miyako lo jalo de la ramera hacía un rincón del recinto que estaba lleno de espejos, vestidos y demasiado maquillaje.

* * *

.

Tres niños se encontraban sentados a fueras de la guardería _Rowdylove_, con expresiones aburridas y suspirando con pesadez.

–Se supone que jugaríamos a las escondidas– Dijo Koki evidentemente molesto.

–Son un trió de idiotas– dijo Shou enfadado.

–¿No creen que debimos haberles dicho que jugaríamos a las escondidas?– Kuriko rodó los ojos.


End file.
